


What Happened To Bucky?

by Blue_Equinox_2



Series: We've Got You Now Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Alternate Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes is a Good Alpha, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Sex, No Smut, Omega Reader, Protective Bucky Barnes, TW: mentions of past attempted rape, Violence, nobody hurts Bucky's omega, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Equinox_2/pseuds/Blue_Equinox_2
Summary: Bucky's out to make things right for his omega getting hurt.This is literally just what Bucky got up to in chapter 3 of 'We've Got You Now'.Reading the previous work is kinda essential or else this will make close-to-zero sense.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barner/ Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/ Steve Rogers/ Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/ Reader
Series: We've Got You Now Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701382
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	What Happened To Bucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes! So here's Bucky's talk (argument) with Coulson over the shit that went sideways on your busted mission.  
> Bucky also recruits Natasha for some help and has to deal with some pain from the past.

He can feel the anger surging through their bond, him and Steve. It’s electric and desperate, a primal need for revenge against the people who put their omega in this shit storm. There’s risks with this lifestyle, this occupation, and he and Steve know that better than possibly anyone else, but that doesn’t mean that Bucky’s going to let this slide. 

He turns around in the pilot’s seat and watches Steve play with a strand of your hair while you sleep, the grey tone of your skin finally beginning to fade after a few hours in the air. But his stomach still churns because he’d almost lost you,  _ they’d almost lost you.  _

He’s not looking for apologies. He’s looking for payment. Coulson isn’t going to know what hit him when Bucky’s done with what he’s got running through his veins. 

Looking at you now, your exhausted body laying prone under Steve’s protective body, he can recall your voice on the phone, how with every little shake, little tremor in your tone he became more and more sure that you were hiding your presentation. Logically he knows that the world is still harsh on omegas, especially females, but the knowledge that you had hidden it from him hurts. A deep pain in his chest, not unlike the cut he’d stitched up on your leg. 

Bucky wants to stand up and go to you and Steve, his protective instincts thrumming beneath his skin, but the New York skyline is coming into view and he doesn’t trust Jarvis to get you all back safely when he knows perfectly well how to fly.

The skies are empty but he doesn’t breathe properly until the wheels have touched down and the thruster gauges are resting at zero. 

He and Steve move around the jet, keeping a close eye on your waking form as they gather their equipment and belongings

It’s a flurry as the nurses swarm the jet and he’s able to catch your eyes and squeeze your hand before him and Steve are off, stalking towards Coulson’s office on the business side of the compound. 

However, as he and his alpha mate round the first corner, he can feel a pang of Steve’s fear and distress in his chest. Steve tries to brave it out for another hallway, but as they go around another corner Bucky feels Steve’s hand on his shoulder. They both stop walking and Bucky can see the need to be with his omega in Steve’s eyes. 

Bucky pulls Steve in for a short, firm kiss that still leaves them both slightly out of breath. With their foreheads leaning together Bucky tells Steve, “Go be with her Stevie, keep her safe, ya hear me?”

Steve smiles brightly, already walking backwards to where he knows you’ll be. He throws up a loose salute and grins as he rounds the corner and breaks into a run. Bucky feels relief seep into his heart moments later and knows that his blond mate reached you. 

Knowing that you’re in good hands lets Bucky stride forward with intent. He stalks through the hallways and everyone he encounters lowers their eyes and gets out of his way. He knows that he must be exuding angry, _ furious, _ pheromones but he doesn’t care. He hasn’t had a lot of friends since Wakanda, and he’s trusted even fewer people. So to know that his omega has been hiding right under his nose, hidden from him and put in danger by a single man? Well Bucky is interested in what Coulson thinks he can say to spare himself any major injury. 

The meeting rooms turn into offices and when he sees Coulson’s office door is shut, he pays it no mind and throws the door open, knowing that the door handle is now mangled beyond repair. 

He registers that there's three other agents in the room, only one of which is a possible threat, so he marches forward and launches himself over Coulson’s desk and immediately lands a solid punch between his eyes. There’s blood gushing from his nose and as Couslon’s struggling to deal with the sudden pain, Bucky gets the man pinned against the wall, his flesh arm cutting off his airway. 

Bucky has to take a deep breath himself. In this position it would be so easy to reach his metal hand up and make sure that this alpha never hurts you ever again. But the reasonable brain cells are saying that getting locked up for murder isn’t going to help anyone in the long run. So Bucky loosens his grip just the tiniest bit so Phil’s neck won’t bruise like he knows it could. 

There’s the sound of guns being pulled and he can feel the intensity of their aim on his back. These idiots apparently don’t know to go for the head; he’s got a bullet-proof vest on underneath his gear. Bucky adjusts his grip on Phil and spins them around so that they’re both facing the agents in the room. It’s not a surprise when more armed people flood in from the hallway. All of their focus is on him and he grins ferally. He can feel the thrum of anger and adrenaline in his veins that lets him know that his feelings are his own. The Winter Soldier was never angry or revenge-seeking, he was cold, calculated, and disengaged emotionally. 

He knows this, but it doesn’t mean that these junior agents need to know. What they don’t know won’t hurt them. 

Bucky ignores the red dots that trail over his forehead now and leans down to hiss into Phil’s ear, “Get them out of here, this is between you and me.” He releases enough pressure on Coulson’s throat that the man can cough and order, “Clear out.”

The agents look at each other skeptically, clearly not trusting Bucky or Coulson’s decision, but when he snaps, “Now!” the young men and women slowly lower their weapons and leave the room. There’s one last agent, Melinda May, another alpha, who stands her spot by the door, gun still trained on Bucky’s head, and posture unrelenting. 

Bucky’s heard of her. The Calvary. How she had an omega and big plans to retire and have a family. But a mission gone wrong changed everything, and now she and Phil have pack bond between them, completely unromantic, but they’re connected in a way that very few modern people are. Bucky respects her more than she’ll ever know, and it’s because of this that he releases Phil with a push towards his desk, where Phil braces himself and takes in ragged breaths. 

Bucky watches intently as Phil fumbles through swollen eyes to grab a wad of tissues and press them to his  _ very broken  _ nose. 

Phil tilts his head forward and sits down in his chair, breathing raggedly before saying, “Glad to see you made it back. Will Rogers be joining us?”

Bucky snarls, “And leave her alone? Absolutely not.”

Phil looks at Bucky, only slightly less intimidating with tissues pressed to his face, “I don’t think that I need to mention that she’s not your omega, and neither is she Steve’s.”

Bucky slams his hands on Coulson’s desk, both fists leaving splinters on the edges, “She may be your agent, but she’s our omega” he says seething, teeth clenched, and he can hear agent May moving in behind him.

Phil sighs, as if talking to a toddler, “Contractually I am dictated to approve life-saving measures. And contractually, she agreed to not being bonded during her time with SHIELD.” He slides a paper across the desk that Bucky grabs. “She signed, and she’s our agent. Not your omega.”

Bucky skims over the document, and sure enough at the bottom is your loopy signature. He tears it in half before taking a lighter out of his pants and setting it on fire. Bucky holds it in his metal hand until the paper is nothing more than sparks and ash. 

Phil finally pulls the tissues away from his nose and throws them out, and Bucky is incredibly proud of the crooked shape and blood stains on his face.

“Captain Rogers had a similar contract before your survival and recruitment Sergeant Barnes. SHIELD is delegated to handle some of the most sensitive and important tasks that the free world requires, and biological classifications can put those missions in jeopardy.”

Bucky’s inner alpha is growling, begging for premission to tear his superior apart, “That’s discrimination, even I know that and I was born in 1917, so come up with another excuse for her almost dyin’.”

“It’s not discrimination, it’s reality.”

Bucky feels ire rise in him as Phil keeps talking, “Do you know what her mission was Sergeant Barnes? She was sent out to help bring down an international organization that’s hunting inhumans. And due to her carelessness, her blatant disregard for the rules, we have lost our chance to bring those monsters in. There are rules in place, and this is a perfect example of why we have them and what happens when they’re abused. There’s a line between dedication to a job and careless risk-taking.”

“Ya wanna know what type of risks she took on that mission you sent her out on? You wanna know how we found her?” Bucky’s voice has dropped threatening and dangerous, “We found two agents standin’ guard outside while the third was inside, on his knees, gettin’ ready to rape her. She wasn’t more than a shakin’ blubberin’ mess cause her head was too fuckin’ scrambled and shocked to do anythin’ more. She almost had her choice to bond ripped from her cause’a this mission, so don’t you fuckin’ go sayin’ that she risked this mission, cause she risked her life for this mission. She knew damn well that she was overdue for a cycle, and she held herself off cause she wanted to help those people. That sounds like she should’a had a partner or two n’ not been solo if you ask me, but wha’da I know? I’m only 99 years old and served in the second world war, sir.”

By the time Bucky’s done talking, he’s slightly out of breath, aware that he’s been shouting and is giving off seriously pissed pheromones. His fists are clenching and unclenching at his side as he stares down at Phil whose pace is a few shades paler than it normally is now. 

Bucky hears Coulson’s ragged breath as he goes to talk again, but Bucky raises his metal hand and promptly breaks off the corner of his desk and leans in, getting right in the other alpha’s face and hisses, “And I really don’t fuckin’ care what she was sent out to do. What I care about is that fact that you’re stallin’. So let me make it clear for ya. She’s our omega, or me n’ Rogers are walkin’.”

There’s a long pause where neither alpha speaks up. It surprises Bucky that the first voice to say something is May.

“What damage can it really do Phil? They rarely work together as it is, so teaming won’t be an issue. And her contract is due for renewal in eight months. We can cut it short.”

Bucky has never felt more grateful towards another person besides Steve and Natasha as he does for Melinda May right now. It’s with a pang of hurt that he remembers that she lost her omega. She knows what it’s like to have that type of loss. She’s protecting his bondmates in a way that he can’t right now. Bucky makes a mental note to have Pepper send her some flowers.

Phil stays quiet for what feels like eternity, and just when Bucky thinks this is a lost cause, that he’s going to have to grab his mates and flee, Phil runs a hand over his face and looks up at the ceiling like it holds all of the answers. “You’re all suspended for four weeks. No active duty unless the world's ending. Rogers is still expected for any scheduled press meetings and appearances.”

Bucky knows that he won, but understanding just how close he came to losing you makes his stomach clench and roll.

Bucky growls and digs his hand into the broken desk, splintering it some more for theatrical purposes, “She’s off for eight weeks and gets full paid sick leave and psych screening. She doesn’t lose her job or get demoted in any way.”

Phil looks like he’s about to stand up and start a fist fight despite his broken face and swollen eyes, but a throat clearing from May has him standing down. “Fine. Now get out of my office Barnes.”

As he enters the hallway and goes to shut the door he hears Phil call to him. Bucky slowly turns around half way to look back.

Phil is looking at him with danger in his eyes, “She’s a good person Barnes, you or Rogers hurt you and I’ll have you both buried on an alien planet.”

Bucky knows it’s not an idle threat, so he nods his head once before shutting the door. There’s anger still burning in his veins, so when he’s in the elevator he lets it all out. When the doors open and he goes to find Natasha, he’s feeling a lot better even though his knuckles are bleeding and Tony is going to need to get his elevator fixed.

==========================

“Yeah, I’ve known for a while.”

Bucky stares at his teammate, feeling resentment that someone else has known about you before he did. He leans on the boxing ring ropes and sulks, “How long?”

Natasha ignores him in favor of taking down her opponent. When she’s done, she catches the towel that Bucky tosses at her head with a huff, “Longer than you apparently.”

“Did everyone expect me n’ Steve know?”

Natasha ducks under the ropes and pats him on the shoulder, “No, I’m pretty sure that the rest of the team doesn’t know. Only Coulson and essentials like the doctors. Clint probably still won’t know even if we tell him.”

Bucky groans and follows her as she walks out into the hallway. They stand in silence in the elevator as it takes them to Natasha’s floor. When they get there they both head to her bedroom, Bucky sprawling on her bed and groaning as she starts to strip and head for a shower, “Does this make me a bad alpha?”

He hears a scoff as water starts to come on in the shower, “Don’t be stupid. Of course not. It just means that I’m disappointed in you. You used to be better at this.”

Bucky ignores her quip and talks to Jarvis, trying to get the AI to give him access to your internet searches so he can figure out what you want. They come to a compromise when Jarvis tells him about your blog which holds all of what he was looking for. His vision starts to come together as he pictures the lights you want, the blankets you’ve talked about, the best nutritious and sweet snacks. Technology may be a pain in the ass, but Bucky is glad that Jarvis exists. 

After a shower, Natasha walks out of the bathroom and sets about getting dressed. 

He keeps his eyes averted as he starts to list off what he needs for his omega, “I need a crate of chocolate protein shakes, fresh fruit, just grab three of everythin’. Enough christmas lights to light up the Rockafeller tree-

“What do you need christmas lights for?”

“Jesus Natasha! It’s what she wants! It’s right here on her blog! Bucky exclaims.

Natasha pulls on a pair of jeans and a top, questioning over her shoulder “Does she want  _ christmas lights,  _ or string lights? There’s a difference Bucky.”

“They’re lights on a string for decoratin’! What does it matter?”

“ Christmas lights are gonna be a pain to find saying it’s August. And string lights are typically the decorative ones people put up in rooms. String lights, or fairy lights, same thing. But they’re not christmas lights.”

Bucky growls, “ _ Fine,  _ get enough fairy lights to go all around our bedroom. And whatever else Jarvis says she wants.” He pulls his hand out of his hair and curses when hairs get stuck in his finger plates.

Natasha, hair still wet, pads across the floor to sit by him on the mattress. She gently guides his head to her shoulder where he leaves it for a few moments before confessing to his friend, “I _ need _ this to be perfect Tasha.”

She hums in understanding, “It will be, don’t worry. I’ll have everything up to your floor in just a couple of hours, okay? Fairy lights, fruit, blankets, massage oil, and enough lube for a two alpha-one omega fuck fest.”

Bucky snorts, “How very eloquent of you.”

Natasha shrugs with a knowing smirk, “Am I wrong?”

He doesn’t bother to be ashamed as he starts to put out aroused pheromones, “Nope.”

“That’s what I thought. Now go and let me get to work. And I expect you to take me out to dinner as a thank you. That nice Italian place with the breadsticks, the one where you have to book a reservation three months in advance. I think I’m free in two weeks, so I’ll text you what night I have open.”

He doesn’t even complain as he walks out of her bedroom and goes to set up a basic nest until Natasha can get everything he needs. 

==================

It isn’t a pretty nest, and he has no idea if it’s even close to what it should be, he’s never done this before. Bucky falls into the sofa that he’s pushed up against one of the edges of the nest and sighs. It looks nothing like what he’s seen on your blog, the designer and fashionable nests are what people want now. It’s their spare mattress and all of the blankets he could find, and a few of the pillows from their bedroom and the couches’ throw pillows too. Until Natasha can get everything he’s asked for, this will have to do. 

Bucky heads out, making sure that Jarvis only gives Natasha entrance upon verbal confirmation from him or Steve and takes the dented elevator to your floor. He’s never spent a lot of time here because it’s shared quarters with many other agents that they don’t really socialize with all that much. Most of the agents live off of the compound as it is the Avengers’ compound, but a few with outstanding qualities and likeable personalities were offered a room. 

The rooms remind him of the college dorms he’s toured with Steve when Captain America goes to give speeches and endorsements and whatever else colleges apparently need from the Avengers. Something about making the world a better place yadda, yadda, yadda. 

Jarvis guides him to your room and lets him in without hesitation. Bucky walks slowly, taking in all the signs that this is an omega’s room and not a beta’s. He can understand now why you never invited him or Steve, or anyone really to your room. There’s touches of  _ omega  _ everywhere. From the multiple blankets on the couch, to the colorful paintings hanging on every wall. There’s no dishes in the sink, no plates on the counter. And the entire place smells lowkey like strawberries. Nothing overly noticeable, but definitely there. 

He traces his flesh fingers over every surface as he makes his way to your bedroom, pausing to look at all of the framed pictures on bookshelves and table tops. It’s homey, and yet it makes him sad, despairing because beneath all of the omega-ness of this suite, he knows that you had to hide whenever you closed your door and walked out into the rest of the world. These rooms were the only places where you could relax, let go, and give in to your nature to nest and make a home out of a compound suite. 

Bucky wonders exactly how many heats you’ve had, curled up alone in your bedroom, needing an alpha but not being able to get one. Or maybe you got a SHIELD appointed service alpha, and that makes his blood boil, to know that someone else has seen you like that: vulnerable and docile, needing and compliant, so sweet and receptive.

He makes his way to your bedroom and carefully peers around, making a pile of blankets and a few stuffed animals that are scattered across the bed lovingly. He opens drawers until he finds clothes and grabs a pair of pajamas, a shirt, some pants, and other things and packs them in a bag. 

Bucky drops off the blankets, stuffed animals, and pillows from your room into the nest in his and Steve’s living room before heading downstairs to go to the medical wing and be with you and Steve. 

=====================

Bag in his hand and hope in his chest, Bucky walks through the hallways, going where Jarvis directs him. All of a sudden the feeling in his chest changes and his bond with Steve flares with anger and dominance. Bucky picks up his pace, running on the tiled floors, going by instinct until he finds Steve by his mate running into him. 

Steve immediately throws his arms around Bucky’s neck and holds on for dear life. His mate smells like burnt sugar cookies: his signature distressed scent. It makes Bucky’s nose wrinkle and he instantly goes to soothe his mate. Whatever’s happened has to have been important to get him so riled up. 

“Jesus Steve, hold up. What’s wrong, where is she? Did you leave her with the nurses?!” he asks, filled with panic. 

In an instant Bucky’s mind is running through a million scenarios where evil nurses, not unlike the ones he dealt with at HYDRA, hold you down and cut out your scent gland, severing Steve’s bond to you and cutting out your other gland so you could never be bonded again. His fear spikes and it’s not about Steve anymore, it’s about getting to you, What if Coulson didn’t tell the nurses the deal? What if he’s too late?

Steve’s sadness floods their bond in an overwhelming wave. Bucky’s pace falters as hurt and old loss settle into his chest. You’re safe, Steve wouldn’t leave you in untrustworthy hands, but whatever’s happened has rocked him. Bucky can see that now. 

Steve has tears clinging to his eyelashes, his cheeks are red and his eyes are staring at the ground. Bucky comes to a stop in the middle of the hallway and pulls his mate into a deep hug, holding him tight, trying to squeeze the hurt out of his love. 

“What happened Stevie?” He whispers, gently cradling Steve’s head to his neck. Bucky silently opens the door to an empty room and pulls his mate in behind him. When they’re alone Steve sniffles and rubs his nose with the sleeve of his armor.  _ He looks so small _ Bucky thinks to himself, like he’s deflated a bit. 

“She doesn’t want pups Buck. Said so, wanted the shot. Doesn’t want to have our pups.” His voice is so broken and the cavern in Bucky’s chest is ten times larger in Steve’s own. 

Bucky gets it now. He takes a deep breath, this is a sensitive subject; always has been, probably always will be. Before Steve had presented as an alpha, everyone said that he’d be an omega. Even his doctor. Then, when he was 22, Steve unexpectedly went into rut. Everything changed. Gone went their chances of being mated. Gone went their chances of having a large, loud family and moving out of the city. Steve had been absolutely devastated and refused to see Bucky for two weeks straight. 

It was only when Bucky begged Sarah Rogers that she let him in to see her grieving son. And there, in Steve’s smelly, rut-scented bedroom, Bucky had told him to get his head out of his ass and that they’d always be together. Fuck what the churches told them, fuck anyone who didn’t understand. Because Bucky knew that they were supposed to be together since the first day of third grade when Steve got in over his head with some older boys who were messing with a kitten. 

But they grew up. And their friends settled down and had families, had pups on top of even more pups. Steve never got over his inability to carry, to be Bucky’s omega. And it makes sense that he’s so upset now. 

As Bucky holds him to his chest and lets him quietly deal with the hurt, he murmurs, “It’s okay Stevie. It’s her first heat with us. Ya never know what’s gonna happen in the future.”

After another minute Steve stops and has the audacity to apologize, “I’m sorry Buck.”

Bucky huffs and kisses Steve’s hairline, “Nothin’ to be sorry for.” There’s a sharpness of guilt in his chest that he knows is Steve’s and then there’s the distresses scent again. He just waits for Steve to cave and tell him, his own impatience taking a back seat to making sure that his Stevie will be okay. 

“I told her I didn’t want her to take it. The shot.”

Bucky had already figured that one out on his own, the guilt hadn’t come from nowhere and Steve always carried his misdeeds in his heart.

“Yeah, I figured that much ya knot-head. So we’re gonna go and make sure she’s okay and if everythin’ works out, we’ll be in a’ nest for the foreseeable future. Ya hear me Steve?”

Steve nods his head and Bucky watches his persona change. He goes from only Bucky’s to being Captain America. Vulnerable to undefeatable, malleable to unyielding, but always caring with a heart that’s just too goddamn big for his own chest. 

Bucky claps him on the back “Good, then let’s go n’ get our omega.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm working away at Chapter 4 of We've Got You Now so please subscribe so you'll get an email (text maybe? idk ) when it's posted!  
> Thank you all for the support, and this was kinda a lot of chaos, but it's here and I'm not taking it back so you're all stuck with it now!  
> Lots of love from me to you! And in chapter 4 it will be lots of love from Steve and Bucky into you 😉


End file.
